nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rogue
"Fake it" addition I'm thinking about such addition to the end: 'In addition, while not capable of casting spells on their own, a rogue can sometimes "fake it" well enough to cast spells from scrolls, activate wands, and use just about any other magic item' , even those which are designed for another classes and races. And it'll be good to mention that they get the most skillpoints of all other classes. -- 82.215.71.207 01:42, 19 July 2006 *Its not rogue themself that can fake it with magical items (scrolls/wands etc) its Rogue getting access to UMD. The bit about the most skill point I really dont have a problem with, but it does state the amount of skill point they do get at the top of article. -- Pstarky 06:21, 19 July 2006 (PDT) Epic skill focus Am I correct in thinking that an epic rogue can take Epic Skill Focus (UMD)? -- 69.221.234.98 14:23, 23 August 2006 * Yes, a rogue can take that feat. (Epicness in the class doesn't matter.) --The Krit 16:14, 23 August 2006 (PDT) Epic or not epic? The line under Notes is a bit confusing to me. Levels 10, 13, 16, or 19th are not Epic are they? So what does it mean at Epic character levels? Do you get the choice at 10th level but have to wait til 21st to take it? I just don't follow what the note is trying to say. Oh and a side question for the pros here. Why does my name show up in red? Grom56 03:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) * Follow the link in that line. There's an example there that should clarify this. ;) Levels 10-19 are not epic class levels. The note is about getting these non-epic class levels at epic character levels, such as when a 9/15 rogue/fighter (character level 24, which is epic) takes another rogue level. --The Krit 14:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) * Your name shows up as a broken link because you have not created your user page yet. If you create your user page, your name will show up as a link to an existing wiki page. Until then, it's a link to create a wiki page. Follow the link if that's not clear. ;) --The Krit 14:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) link to general feats the link in the following line from this article (& from the other articles for the various classes) does not seem to be what's intended: These epic general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of rogue. ''Mysticjester 08:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * General feat seems intended. General feats are those that can be taken to fill the feat slot granted automatically every three levels (and once or twice at level 1). Feats that are not general include the rogue pre-epic bonus feats, the shadowdancer and blackguard epic summon feats, weapon of choice, and many feats granted automatically by a class. WhiZard 12:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :* when i read that, i thought that it would give me a list of general feats & not a description of what general feats were. the former would be more useful, imo. as it is, i click on it & am like, ''uh, what general feats can i not select when taking a level of rogue? & then bang my head on my desk a couple of times in frustration. well, virtually anyways. *g* Mysticjester 23:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::* The general practice is to link words to the articles that describe what that word refers to (which should be more useful for those not familiar with the terminology). More precisely, links within text go to articles, not categories. That puts the list you want -- category:general feats, I believe -- (just) a second click away, in the "See also" section of general feat. --The Krit 16:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Not sure where the general practice originated, but it does make some sense to me that when deciding between more useful for experienced builders and more useful for new players, the latter is preferred. --The Krit 16:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::* understood. Mysticjester 14:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) * Something I missed earlier: you are referring more to the link in the epic section than the one in the earlier section? Maybe a small change can make that one a little better. (If it's helpful, I can copy the change to the other classes.) Since "general feat" was already linked in the article, it might be reasonable to change "epic general feat" to "general epic feat", giving a link to epic feat, with the epic feat category only a second click away (instead of a third click). --The Krit 03:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :*thanks tk. let me know if you'd like me to do the edits. Mysticjester 14:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::* If you want to, go ahead. I was just going to wait (at least) a few days in case anyone had objections or another idea. ;) --The Krit 18:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::*good enough. i'll hit it sometime next week if there is no further discussion. Mysticjester 03:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC)